Durbe is What ?
by Ringabel
Summary: Durbe MPREG but he doesn't love Mizael because he cheated with Kaito and he really loves Nasch. I hate Mizadoru (not really please don't beat me up).


Durbe is pregnant, he is very hormonal, he got pregnant by Mizael and he doesn't know how because guys can't get pregnant but they're aliens so that's probably how they got pregnant, they did it in their Barian forms and then when he transformed when Mizael came in him, he got pregnant somehow. Because Barian cum wasn't supposed to enter humans.

Durbe was mad at Mizael because that asshole didn't use condom, who the frickle frackle doesn't use a condom? Yeah they were men but he should have been safe like got to be prepared not to be daddy and daddy. Don't need that negativity in your life.

Mizael came in Durbe's room "Durbe are you ok?" he asked and Durbe was like no you got me pregnant I'm not ok but he didn't say because he don't walk to Mizael. Stupid Mizael done fucked up. Durbe was getting emotional because he pregnant.

"I bet you're cheating on me you whore, you whore ass Mizael, cheating on me… I bet your with Kaito… you freaking whore.. I bet you banged him in the bathtub.." Mizael was shocked because what no he only loved the Durbe. "No.. Durbe I love you."

"No you don't you whore, you whore… cheating on me… you never loved me, you just wanted me pregnant, you just wanted me to have a baby because you don't want see me happy.." and Mizael don't know what the heck is happening, Mizael tries to touch Durbe but Durbe is like "No don't touch me you whore…" and he starts to cry and punches Mizael in the stomach.

Mizael falls to the ground and crawls away because he knows Durbe is emotional right now.. he looks in the door though and Durbe sees him and tells him "I wish I was with Nasch I don't love you Mizael, you're a whore…" and Mizael didn't even do anything!

Mizael sighs and leaves because Durbe being sad because Durbe pregnant, he then screams and Mizael comes running back. "What is wrong Durbe?" and Durbe tells him the baby is coming. Mizael is like where is the baby going? Durbe tells him its coming from him. Mizael's like I'm not having baby you are.

Durbe gets mad and picks up a pillow and throws it at Mizael because he's so freaking dumb. Mizael is like "So do we go to the doctor or… do we just?" and Durbe tells him go to the doctor because he don't know how to give birth to baby.

Then Vector comes and is like "Whoa pregnant party." And he shoves pillow up his shirt and says, "I'm pregnant too." Durbe starts screaming because the baby is coming. Mizael yells again "Where is the baby going?" and Durbe just smacks himself in the head because wow Mizael god damn it. Stupid Mizael baby not going anywhere.

Vector picks up Durbe and is like "Lets go." And Mizael follows and they go in the car and I don't know how cars are in the barian but they're there. There are no doctors in Barian world so I don't know why there, there but they're there. They should go to earth but there's no time because I don't know.

Vector decides to be the doctor "Okay push the baby into my hands ok." He tells and Durbe is like how do I do that. Vector tells him to push. Durbe try but nothing come out, he almost shit himself. "Where is the baby coming out of?" Mizael asked.

"I don't know how humans work." Mizael said and Vector says, "well Durbe doesn't have vagina… so it going to come out the butt." And Durbe screams as he feels a fist shoved in his ass. Vector is going to rip the baby out. Durbe starts moaning.

Vector is like "Baby is dildo." And he shoves the baby back in and Durbe starts screaming and Mizael tries to help and Durbe yells "Don't touch me you whore go back to Kaito you whore, you nasty ass whore… got herpies on your anus.."

Mizael almost cries but he like fuck you Durbe, he watches as Durbe gets the baby shoved in and out his butt. The baby is dildo. Durbe starts to cry but Mizael don't care because Mizael whore apparently. The baby finally comes out and it's covered in poop poop, the poor baby, Mizael don't care. Durbe tries to give it his breast milk.

Mizael is like frick Durbe and grabs the baby and eats it and chews the baby and swallows it whole. "No Mizael that's not food." Durbe yells and begins to cry and Mizael like "Fuck you Mpreg Durbe." And Vector is laughing because he's Vector.

Vector goes to take his hand out of Durbe' ass but his hand as been eaten by the ass monster. Durbe's asshole was black hole, it sucked up his hand. It was gone now… Vector sighed as he only had one arm. Mizael is like I'm done and walks away and he goes to earth and he sees Kaito kissing Rio and he's like what the fuck that's my man and he like oh no Kaito done did the do with her.

Mizael is like oh no she might be pregnant I'm going to kill her because I'm Mizael, he took out a knife and ran over to her and cut her stomach off and put it on his head and said "Party hat." And Kaito is like oh my god Mizael, oh my god go away nobody likes you oh my god. Mizael is like but we did the do that one time and Kaito is like you raped me… and Mizael is like oh… and Vector comes down from the sky like jesus.

Vector is like "I'm Jesus." And Kaito gets scared and punches Vector in the boob even though Vector doesn't have any boobs but he does it anyway because he's Kaito. Mizael is like I think Durbe's dead but nobody cares because fuck off Mizadoru, fuck right off.

Kaito is like "Fuck you Mizael." And Mizael is like "Ok I will." And he shoves a finger in Kaito's mouth and Kaito is like oh… and oh…. And Vector is like "whoaaaa that's hot." And Kaito is like "No." and Mizael is like "Yeah." And Vector just washes this as he gets a dingle dangle hard on. His dingle dangle drips like Christmas light.

It glows as bright as red nose reindeer, Vector began to laugh as his dingle wingle changed colors and he was like "I got rainbow penis." And Mizael was like oh… and Kaito was like oh… and then Don Thousand comes and is like "Bye" and he just blows up everyone.

Everyone is dead…. Goodbye…


End file.
